leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Xurkitree (Pokémon)
|} Xurkitree (Japanese: デンジュモク Denjyumoku) is an introduced in Generation VII. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It is one of the Ultra Beasts and is known by the code name UB-03 Lightning (Japanese: ). Biology Xurkitree is a very tall Pokémon that resembles a vaguely humanoid mass of electrical wiring. Its head is a white, brightly glowing "star" with numerous points and no visible face. Below its head is a mass of black cables that separates into five limbs, each one a bundle of cables bound together by three white leaves that resemble zip-ties or Christmas lights. Its two arms each have three cables, one of them separated between the two outermost ties, and end in copper structures that resemble hands, each with six flat "fingers". Its two legs each have four cables fused together for the whole length, and end in feet with four toes possessing "claws" of exposed copper; each foot has two fused toes pointing forward and two separate toes pointing backward. Finally, its tail has four cables, one of them loose in two sections, and ends in what resembles a three-pronged plug; with this, it "plugs" its tail into the ground when it uses electric attacks. The cables that make up its body have been noted as being made of the same material as electrical wiring, and as such are highly efficient conductors of electricity. Its body contains an organ that produces energy, and it can discharge up to 1,000,000 volts at once. Because this Ultra Beast reportedly raided a power plant, it is speculated to sustain itself with electricity. This is supported by observations that it will "plug" its limbs and tail into the ground when it is low on energy, entering a tree-like state to absorb electricity from the earth. Witnesses claim that its entire body crackles with astonishing electrical power. Xurkitree originates from the Ultra Plant dimension in Ultra Space. In the anime Major appearances Xurkitree debuted in Twirling with a Bang!, emerging from an Ultra Wormhole on Melemele Island. The next day, the Ultra Guardians set out to return it home, only for it to wind up clashing with a . After distracting both Xurkitree and Blacephalon, the Ultra Guardians managed to weaken and both Pokémon at the same time, allowing them to be sent back home. It reappeared in a flashback in Securing the Future!. Minor appearances Pokédex entries type that unleashes powerful electric shocks using stored electricity.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Xurkitree first appeared in True Identity and the Totem Pokémon of Brooklet Hill, where one was seen emerging from an Ultra Wormhole above Lush Jungle while battling against . attempted to capture it with her Poké Ball arrow, but failed, and it retreated back into the wormhole. Another Xurkitree appeared in PASM19, coming through another Ultra Wormhole opened by Guzma in Po Town. Like the other Ultra Beasts summoned by Guzma, Xurkitree later escaped the town and started wreaking havoc around Ula'ula Island. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations |} |} In side games |area=Event: }} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Xurkitree has the highest base stat of all Pokémon. * Xurkitree is the tallest Electric-type Pokémon. * In Pokémon Sun and Moon, Xurkitree is the only Ultra Beast with a single type. * In Pokémon Sun and Moon, Xurkitree has a catch rate of 30 and a base experience yield of 114. Origin Xurkitree appears to be based on sparking electrical wires and power-lines. Its design also shares some small aspects of a tree, especially s; its head resembles a or a . Name origin Xurkitree may be a combination of a corruption of ''circuitry and tree. Denjyumoku may be a combination of 電気 denki (electricity) or 電磁 denji (electromagnetism) and 樹木 jumoku (tree). In other languages or and |fr=Câblifère|frmeaning=From and |es=Xurkitree|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Voltriant|demeaning=From Volt, tree, and plant |it=Xurkitree|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=전수목 Jeonsumok|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=電束木 / 电束木 Diànshùmù|zh_cmnmeaning=From , and |zh_yue=電束木 Dihnchūkmuhk|zh_yuemeaning=From , and }} UB-03 Lighting |bordercolor= |zh_yue=ＵＢ０３：雷電 |zh_cmn=ＵＢ０３：雷電 / ＵＢ０３：雷电 |fr=UC-03 Éclair |de=UB-03 Lichtblitz |hu=UB-03 Villámlás |it=UC 03 Lumen |ko=UB03 라이트닝 UB03 Lightning |ru=УЧ-03 Освещение UCH-03 Osveshcheniye UB-03 Молния UB-03 Molniya |es=UE-03 Resplandor }} Related articles * Ultra Beast External links |} Category:Ultra Beasts de:Voltriant es:Xurkitree fr:Câblifère it:Xurkitree ja:デンジュモク zh:电束木